Some Say
by WaveRider 53
Summary: a song fic about lily and James, Sirius and Remus making bets, a little fluff, and James being told hes a idiot... you'll like it trust me, it's a lot better than it soundsRated T cuz its safer that way....


(Ok please don't kill me I'm trying really hard to makes this work, but to let you know , the main setting is in the common room with James, Remus, and Sirius, but then some times you go memories, and then at the end it down by the lake with lily. )

.:---song is from sum41 if you didn't know---:.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I would like to use my own characters but then I can't post the story here so atlas I am still nothing but a dreamer

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius and Remus sat in common room trying to cheer James up, but at the same time, talk since into him.

"come on James, it's been seven years, and she still wont give you a chance, just give up on her. She not worth it" Sirius said "I know it's weird coming from me, but its time to grow up, move on."

Sirius was right it was weird to hear him say grow up, but the last couple of months he has gotten mature, maybe it was for Emily, his girlfriend, but Sirius always had a serious side. He just never let it come out very often. As James looked back to some of his first years at Hogwarts he remembered to a time where there biggest problem was they couldn't get a cat to turn purple.

On the train home from Christmas break first year, James and Sirius were in a compartment alone, Peter and Remus stayed at school during the holidays.

"hey Sirius, do you thing lily would like me more if I grew up a little?"

"nah… girls like when you have fun, they like a strong, tough guys, that show her how you know how to have fun and take on every one. You have to be the best to win her over."

**Some say we're never meant to grow up  
I'm sure they never knew enough**

"But it will be hard" Sirius added as an after thought "she already doesn't like because of the jell-o"

"but that was meant for Snape, she just stood up for him again and got in the way" James cried out " ah, this is hopeless"**  
I know the pressures won't go away  
It's too late**

James came out of the memory, smiling at how they were idiots.

"Yeah, but over this year I grew up so much for her and she didn't even notice"

Remus now spoke up, "I'm sorry James, but I just don't think she likes you like that. I don't think it matters how much you grew up. It won't make a difference."**  
Find out the difference somehow**

James looked up, "so you thing it's hopeless?"**  
It's too late to even have faith**

"I don't think it will change anything" Remus corrected**  
Don't think things will ever change  
You must be dreaming  
**James hung his head low, he didn't want to give up, he couldn't give up.

"Wait, moony," Sirius just realized that lily wasn't going to notice the changes; James has to show her, "she won't notice the changes alone, James has to show her."

"How do I show her? When she won't even look at me! Much less talk to me. Moony right, it's hopeless"

"no, it not but you have to honest with her" Sirius said**  
Think before you make up your mind  
You don't seem to realize**

The boys put their head to get her a made a plan to get James alone with lily. But James was only half listening, once again he remembered a time in their fourth year the three of them sat in this common room thinking of ideas to hook lily up with James.

**I can do this on my own  
And if I fall I'll take it all  
It's so easy after all  
**

"ok, James,"a younger looking Remus said "you know what to do?"

"yeah, catch lily when she falls, got it"

They memory ended because Remus kicked James, "James pay attention!"

James smiled, "sorry guys I was just thinking of that time in forth year we levitated lily's chair, in potion class.

Sirius threw back his head laughing, "I remember that, moony levitated her, you were suppose to catcher when I hit the chair with a shaking spell."

"Yeah," Remus laughed, but Sirius was early and when you ran to catch her you slipped in a spilled potion."

"She fell right on you; you both were covered in green mess" Sirius finished.

"it was the finest moment ever, I got to hold her, for a few moments; then she slapped me and stormed out with Snape right after her" James grumbled, "why is she even friends with him?"

"dunno, mate. I don't think we'll ever know." Sirius shrugged

**Believe me 'cause now's the time to try**

James hung his head low in defeat.

"Don't worry, prongsie, this time there no way you could screw this up." Sirius laughed

**Don't wait, the chance will pass you by**

"now go get her"Remus said"this is your last chance"

**Time's up to figure it out  
You can't say it's too late**

James left the common room with the map in hand looking for lily, and loving that his friends believe in him and are behind him always.

Once James was out of ear shot, Sirius turned to Remus, "do you think he has a chance?"

"Nope"

"really?, I think he might, if he doesn't screw up" Sirius thought for a moment

Remus laughed, "he screws up a lot doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does" Sirius agreed "hey, I bet you 10 gallons he gets lily."

"you do realized, how unlikely that is?"

"yeah! But I have a feeling"

"ok" Remus laughed, "then ill take that bet but rise it to 20"

Sirius thought for a moment, then looked out the widow to see James walking to the lake towards lily, "I'll take that bet"

"good, now I'll be 20 gallons richer" Remus said while shaking his head looking out at James who was still making his way to Lily.

Out side of the castle James was walking towards lily, who was sitting on a rock reading her book and enjoying her solitude. She was wearing black pants, with the white button up shirt that was meant for under her cloak, but it was too hot for a cloak, so she wore the sleeves rolled up. James on the other hand wore the Hogwarts uniform the same way he always had, white shirt under a grey sweater, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, the Gryffindor tie hanging around his neck untied. **  
Seems like everything we knew**

As James walked up to lily he didn't even look at her, just walked by to the water edge looking over the lake. Lily notice James walking passed her and mealy said, "Potter"

"Evan" James said matching her tone of annoyance but never once turning round to look at her.

Lily tried to keep reading but was able to concentrate, "what do you want Potter!"

James smiled and turned so lily could only see part of his face, "I only came down to look at the water"

"don't lie to me Potter" she put her book, and walked over to the edge of the land where James was standing, she did not know why she walked over to him, but for some reason that's were her feet lead her.**  
Turned out were never even true**

Lily, who already had her shoes off walk in to the water so the hem of her pants wet, she turned to him, "I could always tell when you're lying,"

From a distance would think they were friends talking by the lake, but if you could hear the iciness in her voice, you would wonder why she hasn't killed him yet.**  
Don't trust, things will never change**

James however have heard that tone from her so many times it doesn't even faze him anymore, "do you want to know why I come down here?" he asked**  
You must be dreaming**

"yes" her legs brought her closer to him again, " I want the whole truth" she said while cursing her legs that had brought her so close to James that he could hug her by only having to move his arms. James looked like he was trying to find the best way to say it when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was against his body, in the split seconds lily had to think , the only thing that came to mind was how tall he is, he was at least 5 inches taller than her, and she was five-eight, but her think time was interrupted and be fore lily could pull away, James kissed her softly on the lips, only for a few seconds and then let her go.****

Think before you make up your mind

"lily, before you say anything just think, and don't just blow up at me for the same old reasons"

Lily did think, she thought about how he was a arrogant twit, womanizing after she turned the corner of the green houseliar, slowly lily came out of shock and started to get mad, James who realized this did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her into another kiss, this time it lasted till she pulled away.**  
You don't seem to realize**

"Lily, please, think about these last few months; you don't realize how much I change."

Lily thought back, James had been nice, sweet and almost normal for the past few months, lily also thought about how her pulled her into the kiss showing how he still was a womanizer but then again he is a good kisser.**  
I can do this on my own**

"Potter! If you ever do that again I swear I will kill you" lily meant to be mad but smile played her lips, 'great first my legs now my lips, god why cant I just hate him like I always done'. She thought**  
And if I fall I'll take it all**

"evans, you know you don't mean that" James said half laughing, "because if you did you would be hitting me by now"**  
It's so easy after all**

'shit**' **lily thought, 'he's right' lily raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist.****

Some say we're better off without

"you don't want to do that" James whispered rubbing his thumb up and down the inside of her wrist.

Lily was taken back, not that he was massaging her wrist, that was typical of James, but what surprised her was that she liked it and didn't want it to stop. **  
Knowing what life is all about**

"why not?" her voice was only a weak whisper.

James noticed that he made her voice go weak, so he moved his hand from her wrist and placed it on shoulder muscle.**  
I'm sure they'll never realize the way**

"Because, if you slapped me, then that would mean you hate me, but seeing as how your going weak by me massaging your shoulder, you and I both know, you haven't hated me for a while."**  
It's too late**

'shit' lily hated it when he was right about her feeling, in truth lily hadn't hated James for a long time but never wanted to give him a chance in fear of getting hurt, but know since he kissed her she been wanting to kiss him back, after almost seven years of hating James she know starting to like him, it was too late, her feelings could not be stopped now.****

Somehow it's different everyday

Lily moved closer, "you think your so smart, don't you?"

James did say anything, "well" lily continued, "you haven't figured me out completely"**  
In some ways it never fades away**

"so I was sorta right" James asked, his heart flying

"no"

James heart dropped**  
Seems like it's never gonna change**

"your completely wrong" she leading a kissed him but before he could kiss back, she turned and grabbed his hand leading up to school, James followed , hoping he wasn't dreaming**  
I must be dreaming  
**

Lily stated to run towards the green houses, pulling James behind her.**  
Think before you make up your mind**

As they ran lily was trying to figure out where she was going, she figured she would run to the side of the green house that looked out to the forest.

**you don't seem to realize**

Lily was out of breath, so as soon as she reached the side of the green houses she ran around the corner and stopped on the other side while pulling James to the wall. She thought it was a good place to catch their breath, but James had other ideas and when she pulled him to the wall, he positioned himself so he was trapping her right between the wall and him, slowly James leaned down and kissed her.

**I can do this on my own**

James ended the kiss by whispering on her lip, "how was I wrong?"**  
Think before you make up your mind**

Lily thought for a moment, " I don't like you, " lily tore from James and started to jog away, James felt crushed, but then she called over her shoulder, "I love you"**  
You don't seem to realize**

James looked up , lily was sprinting back to the castle, so James sprinted after her.**  
I can do this on my own**

When he caught up to her they were in perfect view from the Gryffindor common room window.

James was few steps behind lily when, Remus glanced out the window, "Sirius, you wont believe this, James is chasing lily"**  
And if I fall I'll take it all**

"what", Sirius looked out the window to see James grab lily around the waist**  
It's so easy after all  
**

Back out side, before James caught lily, lily was sprinting as fast as she could, knowing full well James was right behind her.

**Believe me, it's alright  
**All-of a sudden she felt his arm wrap around her waist, she turned, laughing and out of breath, whether it was because she was running or the fact that James had her firmly in his arms she would never know.

**It's so easy after all**

James moved his arms down to he upper thighs and picked her up, so she was sitting on his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could move his hands to under her arms, from there, James lifted her further so her torso was above his head, as he lowed her, lily's arms found James neck, and her lips found his.**  
Believe me, it's alright**

Back up, in the common room, Sirius turned to Remus, "you owe me 20 gallons."**  
It's so easy after all**


End file.
